


Кипрей

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [38]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Граф Август-Корнелий Гирке упрямо продолжал надеяться, что супруга подарит ему наследника.
Relationships: Augustus-Cornelius Girke/Irena Pridd Girke
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Кипрей

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

Граф Август Гирке упрямо продолжал надеяться, что супруга подарит ему наследника. Или даже наследницу — Август был согласен и на девочку, и на маленькую закатную тварюшку, лишь бы это дитя выносила под сердцем его ненаглядная Ирэна.

Увы, человек полагает, а располагает Создатель. За несколько лет брака графиня не понесла ни единого раза — невзирая на все ухищрения лекарей. Кто-то и вовсе не находил изъяна в её здоровье, иные туманно ссылались на приступы мелахолии, которым бедняжка была подвержена с самого детства. 

Однако граф Гирке отказывался верить в то, что дамские вздохи у окошка препятствуют зачатию детей. И принимал к рассмотрению любые средства, даже самые деревенские, неотличимые от суеверий, — если они не могли опорочить честную женщину и сулили надежду на зачатие.

Вот так и дошел черед до кипрея — высокой травы с нежными лиловыми соцветиями на макушечках стеблей, что повсеместно произрастает в марагонских полях и делает их такими красивыми летом. Впрочем, красота эта северная, сдержанная и скупая — не всем дано её понять...

Слуги с рассвета кипятили кипрей и сцеживали отвар в кипарисовую бочку. Поверье предписывало жарко истопить баню, но без пара, чтобы жар был сухим. И в этом помещении мужу надлежало лично искупать жену в ёмкости с темным ароматным варевом. Ах да, и четырежды произнести какие-то слова — Гирке выписал их на листок и, подавив скептические настроения, выучил. Затем должно было воспоследовать соитие, которые бы привело к успеху всего предприятия — этого момента, как нетрудно догадаться, Август ждал с особым интересом. Всего пять дней назад он вернулся в замок, и счастье побыть с женой наедине с тех пор испытал лишь раз...

Приготовления затягивались, граф скучал. Наблюдая за суетой сельского старосты, чей скромный, но достойный банный домик он арендовал для предстоящего действа, Гирке вышагивал вдоль низенькой каменной изгороди и незаметно обрывал лиловые цветки. Растирая их в пальцах, он загадывая только одно желание — чтобы в будущем году, когда он вернется домой, стена печального отчуждения между ним и женой наконец-то пала. 

Да, так и будет! Под крохотными детскими ручками и ножками льды растают, как от солнечных лучей. А там, кто знает? Может, увидев счастье и тепло в глазах Ирэны, он наконец-то станет властелином своим чувствам и сможет стать чуть холоднее к жене...

Аристократу не пристало грезить о семейном счастье, как какому-то мещанину. Семья есть долг и обязанность, дело серьезное. Но Гирке не повезло — его угораздило влюбиться в ту, которую он назвал женой. И оттого он был слишком откровенен перед ней, слишком слаб. Он даже, стыдно признаться, вожделел её. Да-да. Ирэна, урожденная Придд, тонкая красавица с холодными чертами лица, с безупречными манерами, с осанкой гальтарской богини, производила столь неземное впечатление на каждого, кто видел её, что... Простые мужские желания, столь естественные и священные, если речь идет о законном браке, по отношению к этой эрэа... Граничили со святотатством. 

Но всякий порядочный мужчина — воин, а воинам свойственно штурмовать крепости, и порой эти крепости являются чьими-то святынями, но что ж с того? Август лишь сперва смущался, что супруга чопорно поджимает губки, завидев его на пороге спальни. Потому что спустя краткое время, применив некоторые военные хитрости, он делал так, что эти губки становились алыми и приоткрывались, выпуская на волю столь милые его сердцу переливчатые стоны. 

В такие мгновения Ирэна ничуть не походила на богиню, она была проста и покорна, и подчинялась любому его намерению, как трава в поле подчиняется ветру. Как стебель кипрея, прячась в нежной лиловой вуали, склоняется перед топчущим поле конем марагонской породы...

— Граф, я готова... — голос любимой отвлек Гирке от размышлений. Он обернулся и, встретив её печальный взгляд, сам загрустил на мгновение. Но не подал виду и ободряюще улыбнулся. 

— Всё будет хорошо, моя дорогая, — сказал он, целуя её нежные белые пальцы. — Этот способ очень надежен, я говорил с несколькими людьми, чьё потомство появилось на свет благодаря чудодейственной силе кипрея. 

— Создатель всемогущ, — прошелестела еле слышно Ирэна, отводя взгляд и осеняя себя знаком. — Лишь в его воле даровать чудо...

Увы, вскоре выяснилось, что Создателю вновь было неугодно осчастливить графа Гирке чудом отцовства.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
